<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An OPTOCUS Called George by theyaskedmeto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217600">An OPTOCUS Called George</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyaskedmeto/pseuds/theyaskedmeto'>theyaskedmeto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddies!Klaine, Fluff, Klaine, Klaine with kids, M/M, married!klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyaskedmeto/pseuds/theyaskedmeto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt's daughter Liza has a nightmare involving a big scary octopus. Blaine's solution: make the octopus your friend!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An OPTOCUS Called George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the anon who asked for klaine with kids :) hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not actually that late when she wakes them up again, which, in a way, is more annoying to Blaine, as he’d finally gotten to sleep after hours of tossing and turning, trying to get an early night for once but stressed out about the lockdown and his job and trying to keep everything together. But at somewhere around midnight, when he was just thirty minutes into a peaceful sleep, lying happily next to Kurt, little pad, pad, pads of small feet walking across the hardwood floors wake him again. </p><p>He sighs sleepily, rubbing his eyes as they open slightly, rolling onto his side to face Liza, his four-year-old daughter.</p><p>“Daddy?” she says, big hazel eyes gazing up at his as she cuddles her (very well-loved) toy rabbit in her small arms, its long grey ears flopping over its face. </p><p>Blaine doesn’t really respond with any audible words, just hums a little to let his little girl know that really, he is listening. Then he rights himself a little, opening his eyes wider as the safe haze of sleep escapes him, and becomes fully aware of her standing there, murmurs, “what’s wrong, baby?” </p><p>He realises she’s been crying - her eyes are rimmed red, pupils wet from the tears, and this jolts him further awake, reaching out a hand to his girl, and she takes hold of his little finger and ring finger. </p><p>“Can’t get back to sleep,” she mumbles, a sob quietly escaping her lips, “had a bad dream,” and then she breaks into tears again, visibly remembering what happened in the dream. </p><p>Blaine’s lower lip juts out then, “Oh, honey,” he says quietly, aching for his baby girl but simultaneously trying not to wake Kurt who was still sleeping comfortably next to him and pulls her closer up to the bed by the fingers she still has a tight grip on, motioning for her to climb up next to him. </p><p>She complies, cuddling into his side between her two daddies, little whimpers still escaping her lips as she reminds herself of the nightmare. </p><p>“Wanna talk about it?” He says, now turned over so they’re face to face, and he brings a band up to wipe the tears out of her eyes, his whole hand cupping the side of her own tiny face. </p><p>Liza nods silently, nestling her bunny rabbit closer to her - a safety blanket of sorts. Then she says, “It… was… this dream. A-and we were on a big boat… and then-” She broke off again, a few more cries escaping her lips, and Blaine caressed her cheek softly, murmuring little ‘shhh’s and ‘it’s okay’s and other whispers of reassurance. </p><p>“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to okay, baby? But I want to help you, and I want to make you feel better.” He whispers into the quiet of the room. </p><p>“I wanna talk about it,” She says, and her dad nods at her, silently beckoning her to continue, “and then… then there was this massive- optocus-” she mumbles, and Blaine tries to stifle his laugh at Liza’s mispronunciation, and thankfully, she doesn’t notice, continuing, “and then we were standing outside o-on the top of the boat… and then it took dad...a-away-” </p><p>She starts sobbing hard now, the tears streaming hard down her face, and Blaine holds onto her, cuddles her into his arms like it’s a reflex, stroking her soft curly hair. “It’s okay, baby,” he murmurs, and her cries are muffled as he holds her to his chest.</p><p>On the other side of the bed, Kurt stirs, the sound of Liza’s crying waking him, and mutters, turning over, eyes still closed, “W-what…?” </p><p>As his peaceful sleep drifts further and further out of his reach, he becomes further aware of his daughter’s wailing. “Sweetheart what’s—” </p><p>He can’t continue his questioning, because before he knows it his daughter is crying harder, loud sobs echoing through the room. </p><p>Blaine’s eyes meet his and Kurt gives him a questioning look, and Blaine just mouths, “bad dream”. Kurt nods, knowingly, reaching out and stroking a hand through Liza’s hair. </p><p>They stay there like that for a while, and Kurt isn’t sure for how long, but the minutes pass fast, with his whole life in front of him; his beautiful husband and daughter. It’s one of these minutes that Liza’s crying quietens, just turning into smaller little snivels as both her daddies stroke her hair and mutter small words of reassurance. </p><p>“Do you think you can tell us the story now, Lizey?” Blaine asks again, using their nickname for her, the one they had since she was a tiny baby. There’s no reply from her, only a short little nod into his chest, and then she rolls over so she’s lying on her back, and her daddies both facing her, turned onto their sides. In her hands, she’s still clutching her little bunny rabbit tight, a safety blanket, something to guard her against all the scary things that could stir her out of slumber in the night. </p><p>She sniffs, “We were standing outside on the big boat and then a big giant scary optocus came up from the sea and took dad, and it was really scary...” she says, voice still dry after all the tears. </p><p>“Liza…” Kurt says empathetically, bringing an arm over her to protect her, as her sniffs become louder again, “I’m still here okay? Dad’s got you, it’s okay. And last time I checked, all of the giant octopuses in the sea are actually the friendliest creatures on the planet.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>Blaine joins in this time, “well… yes! And also, a thing that I learnt is when you see something scary, you just have to name it.” </p><p>Liza mumbles, “what do you mean?” she strokes her thumb over her cuddly bunny rabbit.</p><p>“Well, you know how dad is scared of spiders?” Blaine asks, smiling slightly when he looks at Kurt’s silent protest, a scowl on his face, and Liza nods, “well… if he saw a big scary spider then he could name it-” he pauses for a moment, trying to think of a name, “Clive or Prudence or Keith or something.” </p><p>Both of the dads smile when their daughter lets out a giggle, happiness struck over her small face. “Keith,” she says, laughing through her words.</p><p>A smile lights up Kurt’s face as he holds Liza in his arms, feeling her laugher shake her body, “Exactly! So what are you gonna name this octopus, then?” he asks. </p><p>There’s a short silence where Liza stops to think carefully about her choice. After a long and hard ponder, she says, incredibly sincere, “George.” </p><p>Blaine and `Kurt both burst out laughing at this, the bluntness in her voice surprising them. After a few moments of being content together, just as one little family, Kurt says, “Okay sweetie. George it is.” </p><p>“And then when I see him again maybe I can say, ‘hi George!’ and then we can be best friends.” Liza yawns after a while, the emotions and the excitement of the evening suddenly tiring her again. Blaine lets out a small chuckle, and strokes her hair softly, trying to send her back into sleep. </p><p>“You sure can, honey.” He smiles.</p><p>Joining his hand with Kurt’s over their daughter’s figure, he feels slumber creeping slowly back over him again, eyelids drooping.</p><p> He dreams of cruise ships, and fancy holidays with Kurt and Liza, and their giant pet octopus called George. This would be something to question in the morning, but for now, rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>